Birth of CIIS Part 2.
by Volk13
Summary: Part 2 of ILP victory over the Volk-Tron Regime.


Birth of the CIIS.  
  
Part 2.  
  
  
  
Seven Months Later - Meaning Right Now  
  
The Prime Invasion force was moving in sub-light speed towards the  
hyperspace lanes that lead into the Tarkon System. Goliath the mighty  
Flagship of the Regime's Armada was ahead of the Battle Group. The Omega   
class Advanced Dreadnought was one of most sophisticated ships of the line   
in the fleet. There were only six more ships of her class built; Typhoon   
was captured by the Rebels eleven months ago, Chimera, Inferno and Intrepid   
are a part of this Battle Group. Lightning and Serpent's Tooth are held in   
reserve with the Super Carrier Apocalypse.  
  
Goliath's' long sleek hull was shining with a deadly glare in the midst of   
space. She was bigger, faster and more maneuverable than her  
predecessors were. Her gun batteries sparkled with deadly light and the   
targeting lasers were ready to lock on their targets. Her forward cargo bay   
contained another deadly surprise. First time in two hundred years the   
Quantum Space and Time Disrupter was assembled and ready for action. The   
weapon has not been battle tested yet but Volk VI was staking his and   
everyone else's life on it.  
  
The Armada consisted out of Super Carrier Fury, three Nebula  
class Carriers, four Advanced Destroyers, sixty Dreadnoughts, hundred  
Destroyers, hundred and twenty Cruisers, eighty Frigates, hundred Assault   
Corvettes, over seven thousand fighters and bombers, three hundred   
Transports and thirty Troop Carriers filled with Marines. This was the   
biggest number of ships gathered in one place ever since Volk I defeated   
the League of InterStellar States at the battle of the Doomed Star.  
  
The combined ILP and Zill Fleets only had around three hundred Capital   
ships. Most of which were converted from luxury liners, barges, transports   
and other large ships. The Rebels had only five thousand fighters, a large   
number of them were old models not used in service today or small freighters   
and personal shuttles armed with modern weapons.  
  
Aboard the Goliath Volk VI paced on the bridge. "Where is the Grand   
Marshal and Lord of Admiralty," he asked.  
"I don't know My Lord," answered the Capitan. "They  
disappeared five hours ago en route from the Reserve Force. I tried to   
contact the Reserve Force but received no answer."  
"They will pay for their folly very dearly," said Volk VI while  
reviewing the readiness of the fleet on a computer at the Tactical station   
where he stopped pacing for a moment.  
  
---  
  
At the same time several light years away the Reserve Fleet powered up its   
engines and jumped into hyperspace, not to their staging area but towards   
the 'Forgotten Lands'. It would take some time to reach the automated   
space stations that guard the Quantum Front from invaders and people trying   
to escape the Cluster.  
The Super Carrier Apocalypse was the Flagship of this small Armada. Lord of   
Admiralty and the Grand Marshal both set up their headquarters on that ship.   
  
It was the biggest ship in the whole Regime's Fleet, over two kilometers   
long and a half-kilometer wide. Its massive engines could go as fast as   
800-900 times the speed of light in hyperspace. In her hangars she held   
over three hundred fighters and bombers. Her immense array of weapons could   
hold several Dreadnoughts at bay for some time. Only the best and the  
brightest serve aboard this Super Carrier and all of the command staff was   
hand picked by the Lord of Admiralty. At this moment they were having a   
briefing in the Tactical Room.  
  
"Gentlemen you all know we will arrive at these coordinates on the  
screen three days from now." Lord of Admiralty started the briefing when   
everyone was assembled. He pointed at the set of coordinates that have   
appeared on the large computer screen imbedded into the wall of the room.  
"There we will deactivate several space stations guarding the frontier and   
the fleet will pass with out any trouble. After that we will make final   
preparations and jump across the Quantum Front. We must gather enough   
momentum to be able to cross the Front. After that we start rigging our   
ships to abide with the laws of Nature beyond the Front. And those of you   
who are curious about the battle, I sent an automated stealth probe to   
record everything that transpires there. We will have complete accounts of   
the battle when we come out of hyperspace in 'Forgotten Grounds'. Are there   
any questions?"  
All officers shook their heads indicating negative.  
"Dismissed then, go do your jobs."  
Slowly the command staff left the War Room leaving David Jensen and  
Mark Datist alone.  
"Well, we are actually ready, my friend," said the Grand Marshal.  
"Yes we are. Everything will be fine. Now go check on your troops one   
more time. After that we get three days of rest before the last jump," said   
Lord of Admiralty.  
  
Few minutes later the Fleet consisting of one Super Carrier, two  
Advanced Dreadnoughts, twenty Dreadnoughts, thirty Destroyers, fifty Heavy   
and Light Cruisers, thirty Frigates, forty Assault Corvettes, twenty Troop   
Carriers and fifty Transports jumped towards the "Forgotten Grounds" and   
towards their fate.  
  
---  
  
The Regime's Prime Invasion Force has reached the lanes that lead into the   
Tarkon system.  
"Lorn is the fleet ready to jump?" Asked Volk VI.  
"Yes, My Lord," answered the Grand Admiral.  
"Admiral I want you to contact 234th, 159th and 71st Battle Group and   
tell them to join us immediately. Send out system wide Search and Capture   
warrants for the Mark and David, ten Million Credits for each, Dead or   
Alive."  
"It will be done My Lord," said the Grand Admiral and carried out his   
orders. After a minute he said: "The Fleet is waiting for your command."  
"Well don't just stand there, give the signal," said The Lord of the   
Thousand Suns.  
The Admiral spoke into the COM system. "All ships hear this, Operation   
"Flame Strike" is a go. Jump in T minus 5 seconds." Five seconds later the   
fleet jumped into hyperspace, disappearing into another dimension where   
faster than light travel was possible.  
  
---  
  
The ILP and Zill Fleets were waiting for the Regime's ships when they   
jumped back from hyperspace. In a split second, the dark and vast space   
erupted in hundreds of different deadly colors as the Rebel Fleet open fire   
with all of their guns blazing. Dark red Plasma beams, white Neutron blasts   
and Orange-Yellow laser beams cut through the hulls of forward Heavy   
Cruisers before they could raise their shields. In a matter of seconds the   
Regime lost 10% of their Capital ships. Rebel bombers launched their   
barrage of antimatter torpedoes and fusion hypermissiles that punched   
through the hulls and ripped many ships apart. The Regime's ships tried to   
regroup and launch their fighters as a screen against incoming swarm of   
Rebel fighters. The Regime's Advanced Dreadnoughts opened fire with all   
guns pushing the ILP and Zill ships a little back. Nevertheless the Rebel   
Armada continued attacking relentlessly, knowing if they pause for a second   
the vastly superior enemy will regroup and destroy them. The Rebel   
converted transports used their speed and smaller size to run circles around   
the larger Capital ships, but it did not take more than two hits from   
Capital ships weapons to destroy these transports. The Rebels had several   
derelict garbage barges filled with explosives and under auto-pilot ram the several Dreadnoughts and a   
Carrier destroying them completely. The ILP and the Zill have used every   
trick of space warfare to gain the upper hand and for a short while they   
were succeeding.  
  
The battle continued for ten more minutes when the 234th, 159th, and 71st   
Battle Groups jumped into the fray. A portion of Zill ships started   
attacking Regime's reinforcements. The ILP Super Carrier Freedom sent out   
its reserve fighter and bomber squadrons to fight the new threat. Liberty   
tried desperately to get to Goliath, to stop the Quantum Space and Time   
Disrupter from being made active.  
"Damn it, can't we get any closer?!" Screamed the Captain as her bridge   
shook again after another volley of hypermissiles exploded against the   
shields.  
"No Captain, there is to many enemy ships in the way. We don't have a   
clear line of sight, antimatter torpedoes do not have a Image Recognition   
guiding system like the hypermissiles do," said Commander Stonok.  
"Ram them if you have to, but we need get through," the Captain  
continued as the bridge shook again as an ILP Destroyer exploded of the port   
bow. Everywhere you could see brilliant flashes of light, weapons firing,   
ships exploding or slowly burning in space. A damaged ILP heavy fighter got   
pass the shields of a Regime's Dreadnought and rammed the ship. The fighter   
exploded near the Engineering section causing the fusion reactor to crash   
and cause a chain reaction that ripped the ship apart a minute later. The   
ILP fighters were fairing reasonably well against the better-trained and   
equipped Regime pilots but it was not enough. Even after taking tremendous   
losses the Regime Armada still outnumbered the Rebel Fleet.  
  
Aboard the Goliath Volk VI ordered the Quantum Space and Time Disrupter to   
fire. A low hum ran through the ship as the weapon slowly gathered the   
power it needed.  
"Admiral target the Rebel Advanced Dreadnought and tell me when we are   
ready to fire. I want to press the firing button myself," said Volk VI.  
"Yes, My Lord," said Grand Admiral Lorn and signaled the ships in front of   
Goliath to give a clear shot Liberty. "You may fire when ready, Sir."  
  
Volk VI pressed the blinking button on the captain's chair where he was   
sitting. The hum intensified and a soft blue light surrounded the ship. In   
the forward hangar bay a power coupling couldn't handle the amount of power   
channeled through the weapon. It sent an Electro-magnetic feed back into   
the weapon itself causing it to malfunction and creating a Quantum   
singularity centered inside the ship. As the gravimetric forces increased   
they began to tear the ship apart, sucking it piece by piece into the   
miniature black hole. On the bridge Volk VI tried to find out what was   
happening but before he could do that the ship exploded sealing the Quantum   
singularity preventing the black hole to grow in size and in strength.  
  
For several minutes all ships hung motionlessly in space trying to  
comprehend what has happened. Everyone stared at the place where the  
Goliath exploded. There was nothing left from the ship. Not even debry.  
All of a sudden a hundred ships appeared several parsecs behind the  
Regime Armada. These ships were nothing like ever seen before. They  
looked like giant Astonisian spiders, blue-green color shining in the  
darkness of space. Their long sleek appendages glowed with eerie red  
light. The ships were bigger than anything in the Regime's and Rebel  
Fleets. Their hull marking resembled those of the Ellotian Holy Alliance,   
but Ellotians never had any ships bigger a Heavy Cruiser.  
  
"Ensign what are the readings on those ships?" Asked Captain Kolt.  
"Our sensors register the as Biological, Captain," he mumbled a minute   
later.  
"What? No one has the technology to build such ships," said Commander   
Stonok. "Check our sensors for any malfunction."  
"I already did, Sir. Every thing check out," the ensign replied.  
The view screen flared to life and a tall blue skinned Ellotian dressed in   
golden robes started talking.  
"I am Tz'ir the new leader of the Ellotian Holy Union of the Sky. The   
Council of Nine is no more, the Old ways have been left behind as our   
passive view towards life. We are here on the behalf of our Sky Fathers who   
gave us these mighty ships to punish Volk VI for his crimes against the   
Ellotian People."  
  
In the background you could see sophisticated systems based on organic   
technology, where the ship would mold to accommodate its crew and perform   
various tasks. The were several other Ellotians on the bridge physically   
interfaced with the ship.  
"Since Volk VI has paid for his folly." Tz'ir continued. "We will  
destroy his fleet as an example that know one shall ever threaten us or   
destroy our Most Holy Forest again. The ILP and Zill ships are advised to   
stay out of our way or suffer the same fate."  
  
The image of Tz'ir was replaced by the view of Ellotian fleet moving   
towards the remaining Regime's ships. They still were a significant force   
even after loosing 25% of their Capital ships in the forty minutes of   
battle. The Ellotian Armada continued to close in, the Regime's ships began   
to fire at the advancing doom, but with little effect. Their weapons   
bounced of harmlessly from the Organic ships' hulls. Strange red beams   
reached out from the tentacles of the Ellotain spider like ships and sliced   
through the ships' hulls like they weren't even there. Several of the   
Regime's ships tried to make a run for it but they were intercepted and   
destroyed at once. The Ellotians were ignoring the pleas for mercy as they   
continued to systematically obliterate the Regime's Fleet.  
  
It was all over in the matter of minutes. No Regime ship, transport,   
fighter or bomber was left in one piece, they were all destroyed. The view   
screen flared showing Tz'ir again.  
"You have all witnessed our might. Now hear this: Our Star System is of   
limits to all non-Ellotian Species. Anyone trying to violate our   
InterStellar borders will be destroyed. All Ellotians are asked to come   
back to their home world. If not they will remain outcast forever. You   
have one month to come back. After that our borders will close one and for   
all. All non-Ellotians will be expelled from our system in one months'   
time. Anyone refusing to leave will be either forced out or executed. This   
decree is final, do not bother us again."  
  
With that 'cheerful' note the screen switched back to showing the  
Ellotian Armada. It was moving away from the Rebel Fleet towards the  
lanes leading out of this system.  
Captain Tarra Kolt stood stunned aboard Liberty. Neither she nor the rest   
of the crew could believe what was happening. All were sitting or standing   
around the bridge looking shell-shocked. The unbelievable has happened they   
have won kind off in one dissuasive battle. Whatever happened next would   
decide the fate of the ILP and its allies.  
  
The comm was beeping for thirty seconds until a young ensign broke out of   
his momentary trance and answered the call.  
"Captain," he said nervously. "The ILP Council wants to talk to you   
privately."  
"Patch it through to my Ready Room," said the Captain and walked  
quickly to her Ready Room. The room was large, it had a long desk  
containing a computer interface, with chairs all around it. The wall  
closest to the desk contained a large screen where navigation charts or   
battle plans were usually displayed. The command staff of Advanced   
Dreadnought Liberty met there regularly for briefings. The Ready Room also   
had a small porthole from where you could see stars slowly being passed by   
the ship. The Captain sat down in her chair in front of the computer   
interface and activated it. The computer needed a retinal scan from the   
user to be activated. After the scan was over the screen turned on showing   
Senior Councilman Darius Traxon the Head of the ILP. "Hello Tarra," he   
said. "We all saw what has happened. Time is crucial and we must act   
immediately. You are to take as many ships as you can and proceed to   
Volk-Tron Prime. You must capture it with little blood  
shed as possible. Here are the codes to shut off the Orbital Defense  
Platforms." A string of numbers ran through the screen. "You are to  
proceed immediately at top speed, even if you have to leave your escorts   
behind. We have broadcasted the battle through out the cluster and issued a   
general surrender order. The Regime's forces think those orders came from   
Lord of Admiralty and the Grand Marshal. They have no way off confirming   
that because those two are planning to leave this Cluster as we speak. Our   
spies are keeping tabs on them and will follow them wherever they'll go.   
Your main task is to capture the Main AI, our Computer Techs will be   
arriving shortly after you have secured the planet. We are sending troops   
to Volk-Tron Prime as we speak. Time is of the essence.  
Any questions?"  
"No Councilman," answered the Captain.  
"Good luck then, and Gods speed to you and your crew." The screen  
turned itself off and the computer spoke. "Is there any thing else  
Captain?"  
  
"Connect me with all ships."  
"Done," came a reply few seconds later.  
"All ships hear this. We are ordered to proceed to Volk-Tron Prime at   
maximum speed. The Planet must be secure before the Regime's forces are   
able to recover. The Zill Force is welcome to join us. We will need all   
the help we can get. Dragon's Head and Nova will stay behind." The Captain   
turned off the computer and walked back to the bridge.  
"Captain, most of the Zill ships will come with us," said the Commander   
when the Captain came back to the bridge.  
"Good," said the Captain and activated the ship-to-ship com system.  
"All ships here are to coordinates, prepare to jump at top speed to   
Volk-Tron Prime on my mark," she waited several seconds before giving the   
order. "Mark."  
The Star-Drive engines came to life and Liberty jumped into hyperspace,   
other ships followed her right away, towards Volk-Tron Prime.  
  
---  
  
Several million kilometers away the stealth probe was recording and  
transmitting all it saw back to the Mark Datist's small fleet. The fleet   
was in hyperspace, on its way to the Quantum Front. The battle and its   
aftermath would only reach them when the fleet would reach their destination   
and come out from hyperspace.  
  
---  
  
Two days later aboard the Super Carrier Apocalypse Lord of Admiralty was   
in his stateroom watching the transmissions received by the probe. At the   
same time he was reviewing the preparations needed to make the jump across   
the Quantum Front on a different computer screen.  
"Are all ships secure?" Asked Mark Datist.  
"Yes sir," answered Captain Dran through the com. "All ships are  
secure and awaiting your orders."  
  
Lord of Admiralty was watching the last minutes of the battle, where the   
Regime's Armada was demolished by the Ellotian Organic ships. The   
technology was unbelievable and way beyond the level of technology currently   
available. With this new development and the defeat of the Regime, leaving   
the Cluster seemed like a good idea. Lord of Admiralty knew that ILP would   
not allow him to keep his position or his fleet even if he did feed them   
information for the last several months. He did not spend most of his life   
in the Navy trying to clime the chain of command and finally succeeding in   
attaining the highest position possible, only to have it take away by the   
new Revolutionary government. His scouts from ONI have found a small system   
with several habitable worlds. One planet was inhabited by a primitive   
culture that hasn't developed space flight. The leveling effects were not   
seriuos so colonization of the system would not be too difficult.  
The Grand Admiral looked with sorrow at the stars outside his porthole.  
There was no turning back now, the Fleet was waiting for the final order to   
take them over the Quantum Front. There was nothing left for the people   
under his command here, most of the people in the Fleet had little or no   
family left back home, they have no ties to hold them back and they would   
miss little when they left it all behind. "We will be back," he thought.   
"Not soon, but some day." He keyed in his personal access code into the   
computer that linked him to all his ships.  
  
"My Comrades, its our time to jump into the great unknown. What ever we   
face on the other side will change our lives forever. We must be strong and   
united to face the upcoming perils. This will be our finest hour and we   
will come through, Good Luck and Gods Speed."  
  
Slowly the Super Carrier Apocalypse jumped towards the ever-shifting   
Quantum Front, gathering enough momentum to carry her across the Front.  
The rest of the Fleet followed their Flagship a second later.  
  
  
---  
  
Three days later the ILP ships have managed to capture Volk-Tron Prime   
after thirty-five hours of fighting with the Regime's ships. They inflicted   
a lot of damage on the Regime's Fleet defending Volk-Tron Prime.  
The Zill Commandos managed to capture and disable the central AI computer   
before the Regime's Forces knew they were under attack. With the Defense   
Grid down, the Rebel Troops were able to land and capture the Capital City,   
Praxiat. Most of the Regime's soldiers surrendered without resistance after   
they heard that Volk VI was dead. Only the orbiting ships kept on fighting   
until most of them were either destroyed or crippled.  
  
Liberty was orbiting Volk-Tron Prime keeping a silent vigil over the   
planet. Her Captain Tara Kolt was over viewing the final take over of the   
planet by ILP ground troops. 95% of the planet was under ILP control, there   
were still some pockets of the resistance near the Capital, but for the most   
part the people were happy to see tyranny finally come to an end.  
"In few days the ILP Council will announce the fall of the Regime and the   
start of the new Era of Peace and Prosperity," thought Captain Kolt. "This   
is a major turning point for every person in the Cluster. With the fall of   
Tyranny, the people of the Cluster can breath easily once more, after two   
hundred years of oppression. The Future looks bright and clear, no more   
wars and no more deaths, this will be something looking forward to." The   
Captain turned her attention back to the main view screen where the Ground   
Forces finally captured the last resisting enemy forces. Peace at last   
settled over Volk-Tron Prime.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
